TLC
TLC are an American hip hop/RnB band, consisting of Tionne Watkins (aka T-Boz), Lisa Lopes (aka''' Left-Eye') and '''Rozonda Thomas' (aka Chilli). Their likenesses are used as combatants in one episode of season 3. Celebrity Deathmatch "How come you're always ordering us around, Left-Eye?" "Yeah, who made you queen?" "I'm Left-Eye Lopes, and if you don't like it, I'm goin' solo!" As a trio, the group appear in the episode The Return of Lucy Lawless in a three-way battle against the Dixie Chicks. Before the fight, a game of tug of war is carried out to determine how the Deathmatch ring would be designed. As TLC lost the pre-fight challenge, the ring was designed in accordance to their opponent's musical genre and promptly designed as a country bar. When the match begins, the three are quickly thrown out of the ring by Natalie, who swings from the chandelier and kicks them through the bar doors. After arguing with the others, Left-Eye re-enters the ring alone, only to be blinded in the left eye by Martie's fiddle-playing. T-boz is forced to play a game of poker against Emily, but when she says "hit me", Emily slams her fists onto the table with such speed that it hits T-boz, decapitating her. Reluctant to fight, Chilli asks to leave, but she and Left-Eye device a counterattack, in which Left-Eye uses a loose floorboard to launch Emily into the bar mirror, killing her, and Chilli stuffs Natalie's head into a spitoon. While the two argue once more, Martie grabs Chilli's tongue and presses a branding iron against it. As Chilli panics, Martie offers her a drink, which only causes more burning. Using this opportunity, Martie then uses a slingshot to fire glass bottles into Chilli's open mouth. Despite her pleas, Martie stomps on Chilli's head, shattering the bottles and killing her. Knowing she is now at a disadvantage, Left-Eye tries to reason with Martie and Natalie not to kill her, but her excuses fall upon deaf ears. As the two move in for the kill, however, Left-Eye trips over the rope holding the chandelier, causing it to fall onto the remaining Dixie Chicks, slicing them into pieces. Despite being declared the winner, Left-Eye is not satisfied and tries stealing Lucy Lawless's Deathmatch trophy during her acceptance speech, only for Lawless to retaliate by slicing her into four using her sword. Outside of the Show Originally called 2nd Nature, TLC began in 1990, although Thomas was brought in to replace former member Crystal Jones, and was given the nickname Chilli to resume the band's current name. The group specialise in R&B, Hip-hop and Soul music, and went on to release several hits that saw great success in the US charts, including Baby-Baby-Baby, Creep, Waterfalls, No Scrubs and Unpretty. Lopes had a troubled upbringing, a fact which she was not afraid to hide. After leaving the band, Lopes carried on as a solo-artist. Lopes had entered into a relationship with Andre Rison, in which Lopes famously set fire to his shoes resulting in their mansion being burned down after he had allegedly beaten her. In April 2002, while filming a documentary, Lopes lost control of her vehicle and was thrown from her vehicle, along with three other passengers, though Lopes was the only fatally injured and later died from neck injuries and severe head trauma. Aside from performing with the band, Watkins has also provided vocals for film soundtracks, including Fled and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. As well as this, and also collaborating with other recording artists, Watkins has also appeared in the movie Belly. In 1999, Watkins published a book titled Thoughts, which contained a series of semi-autobiographical poems. In October 2012, Watkins was given her own reality TV show, titled Totally T-Boz, which will air on the TLC channel in January 2013. Watkins also has sickle-cell anemia. Thomas was originally a dancer for Damian Dame before TLC. Since then, Thomas had considered a solo-career, although due to complications, her debut solo-album, BiPolar, was shelved, although several tracks which had already been recorded had been leaked between 2006 and 2008. Thomas has officially released only one song, Dumb, Dumb, Dumb. Thomas has also had cameo appearances in numerous television shows, as well as a few films, and also had her own reality TV show, titled What Chilli Wants. Trivia *T-Boz's head is recycled into seasons 5 and 6 , attached to Missy Elliot's body, as a member of the audience. Category:Singers Category:Music groups Category:Season 3 characters Category:Real life characters Category:Actresses